PRODUCE 101
Detalles *'Titulo:' PRODUCE 101 / 프로듀스 101. *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Género:' Programa de Talentos, Reality Show *'Número de temporadas:' 2. *'Cadena:' Mnet *'Programas relacionados:' **PRODUCE 48 (2018) '' **PRODUCE 101 China ''(2018) '' **PRODUCE X 101 ''(2019) **PRODUCE 101 Thailand (Por definir) '' Sinopsis Es un programa de supervivencia donde 101 Trainees de grandes compañías tanto de Corea como de fuera. Entrenaran y finalmente 11 de ellos (as) serán seleccionadas por Mnet para ser un grupo proyecto. Este grupo se mantendrá junto y promocionará un álbum, single, que será lanzado bajo la compañía discográfica YMC Entertainment, el proyecto se realizará alrededor de un año. Cada miembros que consigan ser elegidos por votos netizen y expertos lanzará un single debut, y luego promoverán juntos. El grupo estaría debutando a fines de la terminación del programa. Sin embargo, los (as) miembros regresaran a la agencia que representaron y podrá debutar bajo sus propias agencias como parte de otros grupos cuando termine el proyecto. El nombre del grupo de la primera temporada escogido por los propios fanáticos fue I.O.I El nombre del grupo de la segunda temporada escogido por los propios fanáticos fue WANNA ONE '''Premios' * 2018 13th Annual Soompi Awards: 'Best Music Reality Show Temporada 1 thumb|250px|Temporada 1 *'Periodo de emisión: 22-Enero-2016 al 01-Abril-2016. *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11:00 PM (KST). *'No. de episodios:' 11 + 1 Especial. *'Tema de apertura:' Pick Me. 'Mentores' *Jang Geun Suk (MC) *Jea (Entrenadora Vocal) *Kim Sung Eun (Entrenadora Vocal) *Cheetah (Entrenadora de Rap) *Kahi (Entrenadora de Baile) *Bae Yoon Jung (Entrenadora de Baile) *Ray Yang (Entrenadora de Fitness) 'Ganadoras' #Somi (The Black Label) Solista #Se Jeong (Jellyfish) de [[Gugudan] #Yoo Jung (Fantagio) de [[Weki Meki]] #Chung Ha (MNH) Solista #So Hye (S&P) Actriz #Jie Qiong (PLEDIS) de [[PRISTIN]] #Chae Yeon (MBK) de [[DIA]] #Do Yeon (Fantagio) de [[Weki Meki]] #Mi Na (Jellyfish) del [[Gugudan]] #Na Young (PLEDIS) de [[PRISTIN]] #Yeon Jung (Starship) de [[Cosmic Girls]] 'Eliminadas' # Hye Ri (Aprendiz Independiente/Ex-Miembro de I.B.I y OMZM) # Chae Eun (Star Empire/Ex-Miembro de OMZM) # Kang Si Hyeon (Star Empire/Miembro de Star Empire Girls) # Kim Yun Ji (Star Empire/Miembro de Star Empire Girls) # Chae Kyung (DSP/miembro de APRIL) # Cho Shi Yoon (DSP/Actriz) # Ki Hui Hyeon (MBK/Miembro de DIA) # Dani (MBK/Trainee) # Su Hyun (HYWY/Ex-Miembro de DAYDAY) # Park So Yeon (Aprendiz Independiente) # Lee Soo Min (Aprendiz Independiente) # So Hee (The Music Works/Solista) # Seo Kyung (Kiwi Media Group/Miembro de GWSN) # Hae In (Aprendiz Independiente/Ex-Miembro de I.B.I) # Min Jung (Aprendiz Independiente) # Katherine (Aprendiz Independiente) # Youn Seo (Trainee Independiente) # Hye Min (Aprendiz Independiente/Modelo) # Ja Yeon (Tribus Entertainment/Ex-Miembro de 1NB) # Park Ha Yi (Kani Star/Solista) # Si Won (D.Maker Entertainment/Solista) # Woo Jung (Dalcrew/Solista) # Si Ra (ChungChunMusic/Solista) # In Sun (OGAM/Solista) # Kim Ju Na (Music K/Solista) # Ahn Ye Seul (Independiente/Solista) # Na Young (Jellyfish/Miembro de gugudan) # Jeon So Yeon (CUBE/Miembro de (G)I-DLE) # Eun Bin (CUBE/Miembro de CLC) # Seol A (Ecube Media/Trainee) # Eun Woo (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Kyeong Won (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Min Gyeong (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Ye Bin (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Si Yeon (PLEDIS/Miembro de PRISTIN) # Hye Lin (SS/Trainee) # Da Jeong (Luk Factory/Miembro de HASHTAG) # Ri Yu (nh emg/Trainee) # Eun Bin (Nextar/Trainee) # Choo Ye Jin (Fantagio/Actriz) # Seo Jung (Fantagio/Miembro de Weki Meki) # Elly (Fantagio/Miembro de Weki Meki) # Kim Jisung (N Entertainmet/Actriz) # Kim Su Hyun (Mystic/Trainee) # Se Young (LOUDers/Trainee) # Min Ji (MND17/Trainee) # Su Jin (Magic Fresh/Trainee) # Ye Ji (Star Planet/Ex-miembro de Blady y miembro de PRISM) # Mi So (2Able/Miembro de A.DE) # Su Yeon (2Able/Miembro de A.DE) # Hae Young (2Able/Miembro de A.DE) # Niwa Shiori (MAJEST/Trainee) # Kim Si Hyeon (The Music Works/Miembro de AQUA) # Su Hyeon (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee, ahora bailarina) # Hong Eung (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # Soo Yeon (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # A Young (Happy Face/Ex-Trainee) # Yu Dam (Yale/Ex-miembro de Plain) # Bo Seon (LOUDers Entertaiment/Ex-miembro de RED-L) # Hyun Ju (Nextar/Modelo) # Seo Hyeung (&August/Trainee) # Si Hyeon (Yuehua/Trainee) # Oh Seo Jung (M&H/Trainee) # Kang Yoon (M2 Project/Ex-miembro de Blady) # Park Ga Eul (Astory/Miembro de Favorite) # Risa (Tipping/Trainee) # Jin Hee (INNOK/Miembro de BULLDOK) # Se Hee (INNOK/Ex-Miembro de BULLDOK, Miembro de PEACE) # Kimi (INNOK/Miembro de BULLDOK) # Hyeong Eun (INNOK/Ex-miembro de BULLDOK, Miembro de PEACE) # Ahn Yu Mi (Elephant Entertainment/Modelo) # Kim Do Hee (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U) # Oh Han Areum (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U) # Bang Joon Hee (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U) # Kim Sol Ee (Elephant Entertainment/Miembro de Love U) # Jung Min (ONO Entertainment/Miembro de Black Mamba) # Su A (YAMA&HOTCHICKS/Miembro de SEEART) # Shin (Chorokbaem JunaE&M/Miembro de AS 1) # Kim Tae Ha (MLD Entertainment/Miembro de MOMOLAND) # Chan Mi (Mostable Music/Miembro de Highcolor) # Yu Bin (n.CH Entertainment/Miembro de NATURE) # Chae Lin (MIDAS/Trainee) # Ji Yeon (MIDAS/Trainee) # Hye Hyeon (MIDAS/Trainee) # Kim Yeon Kyeong (MIDAS/Modelo) # Lee Se Heun (NEXTLEVEL/Miembro de GIRLKIND) # Ma Eun Jin (Coridel/Miembro de Playback) # Lim Hyo Sun (NEW PLANET/Miembro de H.U.B) # Im Kyung Ha (Astory/Trainee) # Kim Ha Yun (101DOORS/Trainee) 'Discografía' Single TOP11 'Curiosidades' *'Mnet' ha invertido aproximadamente $3.4 millones de dólares en este nuevo programa, siendo el segundo mayor presupuesto de todos los programas producidos por esta cadena. *Todas comenzaron a vivir juntas desde el 5 de diciembre. *El 17 de diciembre del 2015, todas las trainees tuvieron su primera presentación con la canción Pick Me (canción EDM) a través del programa musical "M! Countdown". *La segunda presentación de PRODUCE 101 (Con Votación) fue el 27 de diciembre frente a una audiencia de 1,000 personas. *La conferencia de prensa se dio el 21 de enero, en el que se presentaron todas las trainees participantes, así como los mentores y el director del programa. *Kyung Ha, Eun Jin, Lim Hyo Sun y Kim Ha Yun no se presentaron en la conferencia de prensa, ya que decidieron abandonar el programa. Por lo que en total el número de participantes se redujo a 97 trainees. *Realizaron una presentación de apertura en un juego profesional de básquetbol, Ver vídeo *'PRODUCE 101 '''en su primer capitulo fue tendencia en Naver ocupando el #3. *El programa obtuvo una audiencia mayor de 3 puntos en su primer episodio, siendo líder en su horario, y esta en el TOP 3 de los programas más vistos de esa semana. *En el capítulo 2 cambiaron los equipos. * So Hye hizo llorar a la entrenadora de baile Baek Yoon Jung al demostrarle que ella también puede lograr bailar. Esto sucedió luego de que Baek Yoon Jung le preguntará a So Hye si en realidad quería ser un idol ya que no mostraba ningún esfuerzo. Al día posterior de esta filmación So Hye con ayuda de su líder Se Jeong y las demás chicas se aprendió la coreografía y al ver su esfuerzo Baek Yoon Jung lloró. * El 12 de febrero no hubo '''TOP11 '''en linea' , por que se realizaron presentaciones en vivo, Hubo vs. de grupos, cada grupo que ganaba el publico les daban 1000 puntos adicionales. El TOP11 termino ese día, se cerraron las votaciones de los asistentes. Los grupos realizaron covers de canciones debut como "Into the new world" ''de SNSD, "''Fire" de 2NE1, "Bad girl good girl" de Miss A, "Irony" de Wonder Girls, etc. * La canción "Irony" de Wonder Girls volvió a las listas de música tras 9 años de ser lanzada gracias a la presentaciones de los dos equipos. * En el capítulo 5 eliminaron a 35 participantes. * El 25 de febrero se reportó que Kwon Eun Bin debutaría en CLC. Aún así, hasta que no termine su contrato con '''Mnet y sea eliminada de PRODUCE 101 no promocionará con el grupo. En el caso de que gane uno de los 11 puestos, esta promocionará 10 meses y más tarde volvería a CLC. * No hubo un ranking general entre el vocal team, dance team y rap team. Solo fue entre ellos como grupo; ya que en la semana siguiente se presentaron con nuevos grupos conformados antes de la eliminación; en el cual cada grupo presentar'a una canción diferente. * El 11 de marzo, se eliminaron 36 participantes. * Se reportó la participación de entrenadores especiales para PRODUCE 101: Wonder Girls: Ye Eun & Yubin, Sistar: Hyorin, 4minute: Gayoon, Girls' Generation Yuri & Sunny, Apink: Hayoung & Chorong. * Somi es la primera trainee en el programa en alcanzar el 100% de los votos online, extraordinariamente esta hazaña se logró el mismo día de su cumpleaños (9 de Marzo). *La cantante JESSIE J compartió en su cuenta de facebook el vídeo en el cual las participantes hacen una presentación con BANG BANG. *Chungha fue la encargada de realizar la coreografía de BANG BANG de Jessie J. Vale destacar que ha sido aclamada como una excelente coreografía tanto por el público como por sus profesores. *El grupo antes de ser elegido, recibió numerosas ofertas de publicidad,en ese entonces fueron 7 anuncios, los beneficios de estos se estiman al rededor de un valor de 1,4 billones de won (aproximadamente 1,2 millones de dólares). * En el noveno episodio, las trainees que quedaron interpretaron nuevas canciones creadas para el programa. Titulado “35 chicas 5 conceptos,” las concursantes tuvieron que elegir entre 5 canciones originales de diferentes conceptos para actuar.El grupo ganador recibió 150000 votos extra. * Somi en el 10mo episodio obtuvo de manera arrasadora el primer lugar en los votos, siendo el centro de la presentación final con la canción CRUSH (Bla Bla Bla). * El programa puso a cero los votos en el último capítulo. * Las 22 concursantes que no fueron eliminadas en el episodio 10, se presentaron en el Guerrilla Concert en Daegu cantando las respectivas canciones que fueron asignadas a los subgrupos creados por el programa. * Junto a las promociones musicales, el grupo final fue confirmado para aparecer en futuros episodios de Weekly Idol y Cool Kiz on the Block. * Aunque originalmente se planeó que el grupo realice su debut con la canción “Crush” que será presentaba como parte de la final, se ha informado que se ha decidido que el grupo necesitará más tiempo para preparar su concepto y practicar la coreografía. Por ello, “Crush” ha sido cambiada de ser su canción debut a su canción de preparación debut y ellas no realizarán promociones de ella. * El último capítulo se logró tener 4.38 % de ranking; siendo el más alto de los programas de supervivencia. * El grupo lleva como nombre I.O.I ya que se refiere a I'DEAL '''O'F 'I'DOL (IDEAL DE IDOL). Además los fanáticos querían escoger un nombre que fuera similar al programa dónde fueron escogidas las participantes. * El debut oficial del grupo proyecto se realizo el 04 de Mayo del 2016. * I.O.I termino sus actividades como grupo el 22 de enero de 2017 con un concierto final en el '''Gimnasio Jangchung en Seúl. * I.O.I dijo su último adiós en las redes sociales con una foto de grupo, con la leyenda: “Hasta ahora, este ha sido I.O.I. YES, I LOVE IT! ¡Gracias!” * La separación oficial de I.O.I fue el 31 de enero del 2017. 'Enlaces' *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial 'Galería' PRODUCE 101.jpg Ver http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/PRODUCE_101/Participantes/Temporada_1 Galería de las Participantes. 'Videografía' PRODUCE 101 (프로듀스 101) - PICK ME MV|PICK ME Temporada 2 thumb|250px|Temporada 2 *'Periodo de emisión:' 07-Abril-2017 al 16-Junio-2017 *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11PM (Hora Sur Coreana) *'Número de episodios:' 11 + 1 Especial *'Tema de apertura: '''Pick Me (Me,Its Me) 'Mentores' *BoA (MC) *Don Mills (Entrenador de Rap) *Cheetah (Entrenadora de Rap) *Kahi (Entrenadora de Baile) *Lee Seok Hun (Entrenador Vocal) *Shin Yu Mi (Entrenadora Vocal) '''Ganadores' # Kang Daniel (MMO) # Park Ji Hoon (Maroo) # Lee Dae Hwi (Brand New Music) miembro de [[BNM Boys]] # Kim Jae Hwan (CJ E&M) # Ong Seong Wu (Fantagio) # Park Woo Jin (Brand New Music) miembro de [[BNM Boys]] # Lai Kuan Lin (CUBE) miembro de [[CUBE Boys]] # Yoon Ji Sung (MMO) # Min Hyun (PLEDIS) en hiatus de [[NU'EST]] # Bae Jin Young (C9) # Ha Sung Woon (Star Crew) en hiatus de [[HOTSHOT]] Eliminados # Jeong Se Woon (Starship/Solista) # Lee Gwang Hyun (Starship/Trainee) # Kim Jong Hyun (PLEDIS/Miembro de NU'EST) #Kang Dong Ho (PLEDIS/Miembro de NU'EST) #Choi Min Ki (PLEDIS/Miembro de NU'EST) # Noh Tae Hyun (Star Crew/Miembro de HOTSHOT & Ex-miembro de JBJ) # Yoo Seon Ho (CUBE/Actor & Futuro miembro de CUBE Boys) # Joo Hak Nyeon (Cre.Ker Entertainment /Miembro de THE BOYZ) # Kim Samuel (Brave Entertainment/Solista) # Yoon Yong Bin (Brave Entertainment/Trainee) # Kim Sang Gyun (Hunus Entertainment/Miembro de JBJ95 & Ex-Miembro de ToppDogg & JBJ) # Jang Moon Bok (Star Entertaiment /Solista) # Seong Hyun Woo (Star Entertaiment /Solista) # Yoon Hee Seok (Star Entertaiment /Trainee) # Jung Dong Soo (SHow Entertainment/Miembro de OFFROAD) # Kim Nam Hyung (SHow Entertainment/Miembro de OFFROAD) # Park Woo Dam (HF Music Company/Miembro de HNB) # Jo Yong Geun (HF Music Company/Miembro de HNB) # Woo Jin Young (HF Music Company/Miembro de HNB) # Jeong Won Cheol (MY Entertainment/miembro de MY.st) # Park Sung Woo (HIM Entertainment/Actor) # Yoo Kyung Mok (Total SetEntertainment/Ex-miembro: B.o.M & BTL) # Yeo Hwan Woong (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de ONEUS) # Lee Gun Hee (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de ONEUS) # Lee Gun Min (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de ONEUS) # Song Dong Myeong (Rainbow Bridge World/Miembro de ONEWE) # Choi Jae Woo (J-FLO Entertainment/Miembro de NewKidd) # Kwon Hyeop (Maroo/Ex-trainee) # Ahn Hyeong Seop (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Lee Eui Woong (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Justin (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys, NEX7 y NINE PERCENT ) # Jung Jung (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys, NEX7, NINE PERCENT ) # Choi Seung Hyeok (Yue Hua/Miembro de Yuehua Boys) # Kim Jae Han (WYNN Entertainment/Miembro de SPECTRUM) # Choi Tae Woong (MMO/Trainee) # Joo Jin Woo (MMO/Ex-Trainee) # Choi Dong Ha (DS&A Entertainment/Miembro de A-TEEN) # Kim Chan (DS&A Entertainment/Miembro de A-TEEN) # Lee In Soo (Aprendiz Independiente/Ex-miembro de A6P) # Kim Sang Been (Aprendiz independiente) # Cho kyu Min (IMX Entertainment/Trainee) # Kim Dong Han (OUI Entertainment/Solista & Ex-miembro de JBJ) # Jang Dae Hyun (OUI Entertainment/Trainee) # Jo Sung Wook (OUI Entertainment/Trainee) # Hong Eun Ki (GON Entertainment/Ex-Miembro de RAINZ) # Kim Tae Dong (THEVIBE LABEL/Posible miembro de JBJ) # Yoon Jae Chan (THEVIBE LABEL/Trainee) # Kwon Hyun Bin (YGKplus/Ex-miembro de JBJ) # Kim Hyun Woo (YGKplus/Trainee) # Lee Hoo Lim (YGKplus/Trainee) # Jung Hyo Jun (YGKplus/Trainee) # Kim Tae Woo (Narda Entertainment/Miembro de Rion Five) # Ju Won Tak (2ABLE Company/Solista & Ex-Miembro de RAINZ) # Im Woo Hyuk (Blessings Entertainment/Miembro de High Tension) #Yoo Jin Won (Blessing Entertainment/Trainee) #Im Young Min (Brand New Music/Miembro de MXM & futuro miembro de BNM Boys) # Kim Dong Hyun (Brand New Music/Miembro de MXM & futuro miembro de BNM Boys) #Jo Jin Hyung (CS/Trainee) #Kim Do Hyun (Baikal Entertainment/Miembro de BAIKAL) # Park Hee Seok (Baikal Entertainment/Miembro de BAIKAL) # Wang Min Hyuk (Baikal Entertainment/Miembro de BAIKAL) # Jeong Si Hyun (GNI Entertainment/Trainee) # Lee Woo Jin (Media Line Entertainment/Miembro de The East Light) # Seo Sung Hyuk (WH Creative/Ex-Miembro de RAINZ) # Choi Hee Soo (Luk Factory/Trainee) # Ryu Ho Yeon (Luk Factory/Miembro de NOIR) # Kim Yeon Kuk (Luk Factory/Miembro de NOIR) # Lee Yoo Jin (Namoo Actors/Actor) # Jin Long Guo (Choon Entertainment/Solista, Miembro de LONGGUO & SHIHYUN & Ex-miembro JBJ) # Takada Kenta (Star Road Entertainment/Miembro de JBJ95 & Ex-miembro de JBJ) # Jung Joong Ji (WAYZ Company/Ex-trainee) # Lee Seo Kyu (IT Entertainment/Miembro de PureL) # Han Min Ho (IT Entertainment/Trainee) # Yoo Hwe Seung (FNC Entertainment/Miembro de N.Flying) # Byun Hyun Min (K-Tigers/Ex-Miembro de RAINZ) # Kim Seong Ri (C2K Entertainment/Solista y Ex-Miembro de RAINZ) # Lee Jun Woo (F.ENT/Trainee) # Lee Ki Won (2Y Entertainment/Ex-Miembro de RAINZ) # Kim Yong Jin (Illusion Entertainment /Miembro de AWEEK) # Choi Jun Young (STL Entertainment/Miembro de AFOS) # Kim Ye Hyun (WIDMAY Entertainment/Ex-trainee) # Kim Chan Yul (The Jackie Chan Group Korea/Miembro de JJCC) # Choi Ha Don (The Jackie Chan Group Korea/Miembro de JJCC) # Kim Dong Bin (Kiwi Media Group/Trainee) # Lee Ji Han (Pan/Trainee) Discografía 'Single' TOP11 'Curiosidades' *Las grabaciones comenzaron el 26 de febrero. *Sus promociones serán a gran escala, nacional e internacional hasta el 28 de diciembre de 2018, ya que tendrán un periodo de duración de mas de un año a comparación del grupo proyecto de la temporada anterior. *En esta segunda temporada, el número de concursantes que han debutado anteriormente ha aumentado significativamente a 27 participantes. *El 9 de marzo todos los trainees tuvieron su primera presentación con la canción Pick Me (Me, It's Me) a través del programa musical "M! Countdown". *El 10 de marzo los perfiles de los 101 concursantes fueron publicados en la web oficial a las 6 p.m., hora coreana. *Debido a problemas que ocurrieron con su actuar en el pasado, Han Jong Yeon decidió dejar de participar en el programa, antes de que se emitiera el primer capitulo. *Kim Shi Hyun y Nam Yoon Sung dejaron de participar en el programa debido a problemas de salud, por lo tanto PRODUCE 101 comenzó con 98 trainees. *Choi Dong Ha rechazo la oportunidad de convertirse en un jugador profesional, por ser un idol y poder participar en el programa. *El 31 de marzo, los participantes del concurso aparecieron en el Gocheok Sky Dome antes de que iniciara un partido de béisbol entre los LG Twins y los Nexen Heroes. Ellos aparecieron y cantaron su tema principal “Pick Me” y por los aplausos recibidos, la multitud estaba claramente impresionada. *El 7 de abril se realizo un programa especial llamado “Countdown 101” que contó con la participación de Somi, Yoojung y Sohye de I.O.I, en donde mostraron vídeos de audición de los trainees de la nueva temporada que nunca se habían visto, también participaron JeA y Bae Yoon Jung, entrenadoras vocal y de baile de la temporada anterior, en el cual relevaron cuales eran sus participantes favoritos y quienes les han llamado mas la atención. *De acuerdo con Good Data Corporation, se reveló el 10 de abril que el programa en su primer capitulo había obtenido la audiencia más alta en la categoría de “no drama” con un 15.32%. *En el primer episodio la entrenadora Kahi no pudo evitar llorar en la presentación de los participantes del grupo NU'EST ella dijo: “''Yo solía ser una aprendiz con ellos, y me siento muy mal viéndolos allá arriba”''. Kim Jong Hyun (miembro de NU'EST) también reveló que después de una primera mirada hacia Kahi, no pudo mirar más porque sentía que también iba a llorar. *Los participantes del Nivel A ,tuvieron un special stage en M!Countdown el 27 de abril. Esto incluyo a los aprendices A después de los resultados de la re-evaluación del episodio del 21 de abril Ver Video *El 28 de abril no hubo TOP11 'en línea, por que se realizaron presentaciones en vivo, Hubo vs. de grupos, cada grupo que ganaba el publico les daban 3000 puntos adicionales. El TOP11 termino ese día, se cerraron las votaciones de los asistentes. Los grupos realizaron actuaciones de ''“Sorry Sorry” de Super Junior, "Call me Baby" de EXO, "Boy in Luv" de BTS, “Replay” de SHINee, “Be Mine” de Infinite etc. *La canción "Boy in Luv" de BTS volvió a las listas musicales después de las dos presentaciones de los equipos. *El equipo ganador del primer versus de grupo(Protein),tuvieron un special stage en 'M!Countdown '''el 10 de mayo. *El 5 de mayo (capítulo 5) Sohye, Yoojung, Do Yeon y Sohee volvieron al show como MCs especiales!, en donde se anunciaron la clasificación de los concursantes y los primeros 38 eliminados,se revelo que se contaron más de 24 millones de votos entre todos los trainnes. *En el capítulo 5 BoA (MC) aconsejo a los participantes diciendo, ''“Hubieron muchas veces en las que yo quise renunciar también. Si abandonas tu sueño, nadie más se aferrará a él por ti. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti”. Ella animó a los aprendices concluyendo: “Hay muchos artistas talentosos. Si realmente quieres ser cantante, trabaja tan duro como puedas. La popularidad es voluble, pero la habilidad es lo que la hará sólida”. *Ha Min Ho (ex trainee de THEVIBE LABEL) dejo el programa antes de la emisión del capítulo 6, debido a problemas con su actuar, el programa se refirió al tema diciendo “No añadiremos más concursantes y continuaremos con 59 aprendices” *Leeteuk, participo como MC especial, en la segunda batalla de grupos (capítulos 6 y 7), estos se dividieron entre Rap Team (3 equipos), Dance Team (4 equipos) y Vocal Team (5 equipos). Los ganadores de cada categoría recibieron puntos adicionales. *Noh Tae Hyun fue el encargado de la coreografía de Shape of You, ''la cual fue alabada por los profesores, el publico presente y la audiencia. Cabe destacar ''Shape of You ''igual que ''Get Ugly, '' fueron los únicos grupos de baile que se les pidió un encore esa noche. Luego de que terminara la emisión del programa se les pidió a los televidentes que votaran por la actuación mas memorable de este temporada, a lo cual salio ganadora ''Shape of You. *Kim Tae Min (Han Ahreum Company), dejó el programa antes de que se emitiera el capítulo 7 por problemas de salud, ya que se sometió a una cirugía debido a una enterostenosis. *La segunda eliminación se grabó el 20 de Mayo y se emitió el día 26 de mayo (capítulo 8), en este se eliminaron a 23 trainees reduciendo el número de participantes a 35. *La tercera misión salio al aire el 2 de junio, el equipo ganador (Open Up), tuvieron un special stage en 'M!Countdown '''el 9 de Junio. *La canción ''“Never” ha recibido la mayor aceptación y amor, esta ha ocupado el primer puesto en múltiples charts de música. Las otras canciones de concepto también están recibieron respuestas favorables. *El tercer ranking se grabó el 3 de junio y se emitió el 9 de junio (episodio 10),en este cambiaron las normas sobre que se salvarían 22 participantes y luego competir en dos equipos de 11. El cambio de la norma es que 20 trainees seguirán en competencia y hacer un vs de 10 integrantes. Por lo tanto se eliminaron a 15 participantes. *Algunas fans están culpando a '''Mnet por manipular el ranking en el episodio 10 para que sea aún más interesante y más dramático. *Kang Daniel (MMO) al ser el que consiguió más votos en el capítulo 10 fue el centro de Nayana (Me, it's me) en el episodio final. *La cuarta votación duró desde el 10 de junio al 16 de junio, solo se podía votar a un trainee por día, se ha hecho de esta forma para hacer más impredecible el ranking final. *El último capítulo se llevó a cabo el 16 de junio a las 11:00 p.m (hora coreana) y se emitió en directo, y en ese mismo evento se conocieron a los 11 ganadores. Este generó un 5.2 por ciento en índices de audiencia de todo el país, sobrepasando a la temporada anterior. *La final abrió con una actuación especial de “Pick Me”, comenzando con el Top 20, y poco después se unieron los aprendices eliminados por última vez. *Las canciones originales de la final “Hands On Me”, “Super Hot” y “Always” se publicaron el 17 de junio a través de varios sitios musicales. *El concierto final se realizó los días 1 y 2 de julio en el Olympic Hall del parque olímpico, y contó con las actuaciones de los últimos 35 trainees de la temporada. *El grupo proyecto lleva como nombre WANNA ONE' '''ya que se refiere a la pronunciación de 101 (one o one), que significa "todo el mundo es uno". *El debut del grupo proyecto fue el 7 de agosto de 2017. 'Galería' PRODUCE1012.jpg ''Ver http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/PRODUCE_101/Participantes/Temporada_2 Galería de las Participantes. 'Videografía' PRODUCE 101 season2 -최초공개- 프로듀스101 시즌2 나야나 (PICK ME) performance 161212 EP.0|PICK ME Categoría:Mnet Categoría:KProgramas Categoría:Reality Shows Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment